KFC
by aquathyst
Summary: upaya pencegahan Len agar Rin tidak berkembang. Dan usahanya memang terbukti tidak tidak sia-sia. rinlen ღ lenrin. Noncest.


**Title** KFC  
**Rating** T for safe?  
**Pairing** Len/Rin  
**Warning** Typo, alurnya kecepetan, bahasa gaul tapi gak gaul-gaul amat sih, berlebihan.  
**Disclaimer** I don't own either vocaloid and KFC

**summary** upaya pencegahan Len agar Rin tidak berkembang. Dan usahanya memang terbukti tidak tidak sia-sia. rinlen/lenrin. Noncest.

**notes **ini absurd. Gak jelas. Saya juga nggak tau kenapa bisa jadi kayak gini. Gomennasai.

* * *

**KFC**

* * *

Len menatap makanan dihadapannya—ayam dada KFC, nasi putih dan air _bening_. Bukan air putih — dengan bosan dan lesu.

Lagi-lagi KFC. Hampir setiap hari Rin mengajaknya makan diKFC. Bukan, bahkan hampir setiap kali mereka jalan-jalan, entah ke bioskop, toko buku, dan sebagainya. Apa Rin tidak jenuh?

Ini sudah keterlaluan. Tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi.

Harus di_hentikan_ sebelum Rin bertindak lebih jauh.

Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghentikan Rin?

Bukan ibunya. Bukan ayahnya. Bukan tukang es krim keliling yang suka lewat.

Melainkan hanya _Len_ seorang. Hanya Len yang mampu mengubah Rin! *insert a dramatic background song*

"Rin." Panggil Len pelan.

"Hmm?" Rin merespon acuh tak acuh sembari memakan makanannya.

Len memerhatikan Rin dengan seksama. Sepertinya Rin tidak terlalu menikmati Ayam dan Nasi yang sudah seperti makanan pokok mereka sih, tetapi kalau memang begitu, buat apa mereka makan KFC setiap hari sih? Ritual ini sudah berjalan sekitar 1 bulan dan tidak mungkin Rin mau memakan menu yang sama setiap hari tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Maka hari ini, didetik ini juga, Len akan menguak misteri yang penuh misteri ini.

* * *

**Misteri satu paket Ayam Crispy, Nasi plus Air Putih**

**.**

***emang gak modal***

**.**

* * *

**Case #1 – Penyebab Nafsu Makan Rin**

Len memandangi makanan dipiring atau nampannya tanpa bermaksud untuk memakannya sembari menanyakan pertanyaaan yang sudah menghantui pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. "Rin, kenapa kita harus makan ayam KFC setiap hari?"

Rin menjawab tanpa berpikir—masih dengan mulut penuh dan mengunyah makanan. Ia memang tidak tahu tata krama, Len menggelengkan kepalanya tetapi memaklumi sikap tersebut. _So unlady-like_. Tapi emangnya Rin cewek? Yap. Tidak ada teori yang bisa membuktikan apakah Rin benar-benar cewek atau bukan kecuali dirinya sendiri, orang tuanya dan **suami masa depannya. **Itupun kalau ada laki-laki yang akan tertarik padanya. Penampilan fisik Rin saja sudah menjadi bukti yang cukup kuat bahwa Rin adalah manusia yang belum tentu memiliki dua kromosom X.

"Mwa.. re.. na.." Rin meracau dengan tidak jelas lalu ia menghentikan ucapannya karena ia sadar Len, yang bahkan sudah mengenalnya selama 15 tahun terakhir ini dan sudah seperti belahan jiwamya tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya.

Ia menelan makanan yang sudah diolah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dengan giginya lalu melanjutkan perkataannya yang belum sempat diselesaikannya itu, "Karena.. menurut para ahli medis, ayam KFC itu sudah disuntik dengan cairan super.. umm.. super pokoknya dan bisa memacu pertumbuhan orang-orang menjadi lebih cepat." Jawab Rin dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat.

"Lha, terus apa hubungannya?" tanya Len dengan alis terangkat, tanda tidak mengerti.

"Len." Ucap Rin dengan khidmat, setiap suku kata dilafalkan dengan tekanan yang tidak dibutuhkan, "Gue pengen berkembang."

Len memberikan tatapan 'maksud lo?' nya yang terkenal _nyolotin _dan membuat orang-orang ingin memasukkan muka Len ke comberan terdekat karena ekspresi mukanya saat itu sangat cocok untuk berada ditempat yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah comberan.

"Lu taukan pertumbuhan gue itu terkenal lambat?"

Len mengangguk. Fakta itu memang sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi.

"Lu taukan setiap impian cewe-cewe?"

Len menelengkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Lu taukan apa yang cowo liat dari cewe?"

Len cengo.

Dan akhirnya satu kata yang sudah menanti untuk diucapkan Len sedari tadi keluar juga, "Hah? Maksud lo?" dengan nada yang sama persis seperti ekspresinya.

Rin _facepalmed_ dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan desakan kuat untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat berulang kali. "ADUH LU BEGO BANGET SIH. SIAPA SIH YANG NGELAHIRIN LU DIDUNIA INI? KENAPA BISA ADA ANAK SEBEGO INI. YA AMPUN DEMI JERUK-JERUK ASEM GUE. HOLY CITRUS."

"Uh.. mama gue yang ngelahirin gue. Lu kali yang bego. Gitu aja gak tau."

Rin geregetan. Ingin rasanya ia menjambak rambut Len dan mendorong kepala kuningnya kedalam toilet biar ngambang beneran.

"Len, bukan gitu. Ugh.. impian cewe-cewe itu punya tubuh yang bagus." Rin mengurungkan niatnya untuk bilang sexy. "Dan cowo-cowo itu selalu pengen pacaran sama cewe-cewe yang cakep dan lu tau artinya apa?"

"Apa?"

"Gue harus punya tubuh yang indah supaya gue bisa punya pacar. Lu taukan gue gak pernah pacaran sama siapa-siapa seumur hidup gue?" tanya Rin.

Len mengangguk dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Untung sampai sekarang Rin masih belum tahu alasan mengapa tidak ada yang menembak Rin sampai sekarang. Karena Len selalu berhasil mengetahui siapa saja yang suka sama Rin dan mengusir para cowo yang suka lolita seperti Rin. Setidaknya sekarang Len masih aman.

Setelah beberapa saat yang dilewatkan dengan acara mengunyah dan menelan, Len memulai pembicaraan dengan menanyakan pertanyaan yang bisa memicu emosi Rin.

"Terus apa hubungannya sama ayam KFC?"

Jika Len mengatakan hal yang bodoh seperti ini _sekali_ lagi, Rin bersumpah akan memasukkan kepala Len kedalam got terdekat.

"—berarti kalau yang _kedua kali_, gue gak dimasukin ke dalem got dong?"

Bukan. Rin akan langsung membuangnya ke TPA. Tempat pembuangan akhir tanpa ragu dan mencabut hak-hak Len sebagai sahabat Rin.

Lho, sebentar.. darimana Len tahu isi pikiran Rin?

.

.

.

**Case #2 – Terkuaknya Misteri **

"Len, gue pengen punya dada yang lebih besar makanya gue makan KFC. Mengerti?" ujar Rin setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam tanpa basa-basi atau dengan kata lain, singkat padat dan jelas sekaligus bermakna.

"Oh.." Otak Len yang sederajat dengan udang mulai dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran yang perlu disensor mengenai Rin dengan dada yang lebih besar dari seharusnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Benar-benar tidak cocok. Dan Len selaku sahabat Rin tidak akan menyetujui amandemen perubahan dada Rin yang rata menjadi besar seperti Meiko. Tidak boleh dan tidak akan Len biarkan. Ia menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal. Rin si Lolita itu tidak boleh tumbuh dewasa! Apa Rin tidak sadar tipe cewe ideal Len itu Lolita kayak Rin? Nanti dia _nge-gebet _siapa dong kalau Rin berubah jadi _Blonde!Meiko_?

Lagian kalau Rin punya dada yang ehembesarehemkayakehemmeiko kan Mainstream? Bukannya mereka berdua itu anti-mainstream?

"Rin." Ucap Len dengan serius, kerutan didahinya mendalam, tanda ketidaksukaan Len terhadap sesuatu.

"Huh?" Rin menghentikan kegiatan makannya menyadari tekanan yang terdapat didalam suara Len.

Len berpikir sebentar, mencoba untuk mengolah kata-kata yang tepat agar terdengar sopan ditelinga Rin. Ia memang tidak pintar berbicara, terlebih lagi mengarang. Apalagi kalau berbicara dengan seorang gadis.

Mari kita flashback sebentar:

"_Halo—I-ini Lily ya? Ini gue, len dari meja sebelah.. anu—"_

_Tuut tuut tuut—"Nomor yang anda panggil salah. Silakan coba lagi beberapa saat nanti."_

"_Halo! Haloo?! Woy! Katanya lu mau jajanin gue! Sialan lu!" Len mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah telepon. Mamanya kaget. Papanya mencak-mencak. Adeknya mikir itu keren banget, keesokan harinya ia ngacungin jari tengahnya ke temen sekelasnya. Wali kelasnya kaget. Temen-temen sekelasnya mikir itu keren banget lalu pas pulang sekolah temen-temen sekelasnya ngacungin jari tengahnya ke orang tua masing-masing. Orang tuanya kaget. Lalu segera menelpon kediaman rumah Kagamine tetapi karena kesalahan teknis, para orang tua itu salah sambung dan malah menelpon ke kediaman Kagamine Rin. Mama papanya Rin diprotes sama para orang tua. Mama papanya Rin marah-marah ke Rin. Rin marah-marah ke Len terus minta ditraktirin._

_Dompet Len wafat._

_Yep, salah satu bukti cinta sejati yang ada dimuka bumi ini. Dompet tidak akan eksis tanpa uang. _

_Len berduka sampai akhirnya pada suatu pagi, orang tuanya memberi Len uang jajan Rp. 5000,00._

Lalu berbagai macam kejadian membawanya ke meja dipojokan sebuah restoran siap saji, KFC.

Worst case scenario ever dan Len tidak akan membiarkan dirinya _stutter _gak jelas kayak cewe-cewe kurang kerjaan difilm percintaan yang kerjaannya mikirin si doi melulu. Ia akan berjuang hingga titik pembuluh darah otak penghabisan meskipun ia tahu kecerdasan linguistiknya dibawah rata-rata.

"Rin, lu jangan berkembang."

.

.

.

**Case #3 – Penyelesaian**

Tangan Rin yang lincah sudah mulai menari diatas piringnya sembari mendengarkan Len acuh tidak acuh. "Yah suka-suka gue dong."

Ia mulai menggunakan backup plannya, manas-manasin Rin. Apapun yang terjadi, Len bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan efek ayam KFC merebut dada Rin yang bisa tergolong kecil itu. "Gak bakal berhasil. Lu itu setengah cewe, setengah cowo. Setengah maho" _karena lu gak pernah tertarik sama gue. Apa sih yang kurang dari gue? _Batinnya tetapi tentu saja, ia tidak mengatakannya keras-keras maupun pelan-pelan. Cukup disimpan didalam hati saja.

Rin malah merasa tertantang, ia mencomot ayam dada Len tanpa banyak bicara.

Walaupun tatapan sakit hati Rin yang ditujukan pada Len sebelum ia mencomot ayam milik Len tidak terlewatkan oleh mata tajam Len. Ia mau tak mau merasa bersalah tetapi seperti biasa, karena gengsi, Len tidak meminta maaf.

Melainkan ucapan maaf, justru yang keluar dari mulut Len adalah—"Itukan ayam gue dodol!" tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Rin dengan cuek tetap memakan porsi milik Len.

Len memutar otak hingga akhirnya otaknya mencetuskan sesuatu—sebuah ide.

Otak Len yang perlu disensor isinya melahirkan sebuah ide brillian—hasil ide diluar kewarasan(baca: pernikahan) yang terlahir karena hubungan dua pemikiran yang illegal. Ia membuka mulutnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Rin, "Suapin dong."

Tangan Rin terhenti. Mata birunya menatap mata Len yang _identical_ dengannya, mencoba mencari-cari kebenaran dari kata-kata yang diucapkan Len barusan.

Mata Len tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Ok deh." Rin menyendokkan nasi dan potongan ayam hasil penjarahan massal dari piring Len dan menyuapinya sementara Len sibuk mengunyah makanan yang diterimanya dari Rin. Harus ia akui, makanan terasa lebih enak kalau Kagamine Rin yang menyuapinya.

Apakah kalian sudah menyadari rencana Len yang amat sangat brillian ini? Ia akan memakan seluruh makanan Rin dan miliknya sendiri agar Rin tidak makan ayam sehingga dadanya bisa terselamatkan, aman dari seluruh bahaya dan tidak bertambah.

Namun Rin tidak bodoh.

Disuapan kedua, Rin menarik kembali sendok yang sudah setengah perjalanan dan memakannya tanpa sempat dicegah oleh Len.

Sial.

Gagal sudah jerih payahnya.

Tetapi Len tidak terlarut dalam kegagalannya, ia tetap berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menghentikan Rin karena—karena ia menyayanginya. Tentu saja, mereka sudah bersahabat semenjak mereka baru lahir—bagaimana tidak, begitu lahir mereka ditempatkan disebuah ruangan yang sama, bersebelahan pula. Bahkan Len sudah siap untuk naik level dan cara untuk menaikkan level permainan cinta ini? Memenangkan hati seorang Kagamine Rin.

Tatapan mata Len terfokus pada satu titik dihadapannya. Eh, maksudnya dua titik. "Menurut gue, lu udah cukup kok." Ia sampai pada pilihan terakhir, bicara jujur. Dan jika cara ini tidak berhasil juga? Len akan menyeret Rin pulang.

Belum sempat nasi dan ayam yang masih hangat itu masuk kedalam mulut Rin, tangannya sudah berhenti, mengecewakan perutnya yang sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi sementara hatinya bersorak gembira. Ia menelengkan kepalanya kesamping dengan kebingungan yang terlihat jelas menghiasi ekspresi wajahnya.

Muka Len langsung bersemu merah dan kalor dari ayam dan nasi itu berpindah ke tubuh Len yang menyebabkan peningkatan suhu tubuhnya secara drastis. "Maksud gue itu lho.. itu—" Ia menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearah Rin, ".. dada lu."

"Udah, lu gak usah menghibur gue. Emang dada gue rata kok." Ujar Rin pasrah yang sepertinya sudah bisa menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa ia tidak bisa mengejar—jangankan mencapai impian semua gadis pada umumnya.

Mendengar gadis dengan rambut _honey blonde_ merangkap sahabatnya itu berbicara seperti ini, hati Len tergerak, "Nggak Rin!" seru Len tiba-tiba dengan keras kepala, "Dada lu tuh kayak ayam McD, KFC sama A&W digabung! Pokoknya—" Len tidak bisa menghentikan ucapannya, "mirip sama ayam dada crispy dan paling _hot _yang enak dimakan!" Ia meletakkan tangannya diatas bibirnya begitu menyadari kata-kata yang sudah terlanjur diucapkan.

Apa yang telah ia katakan? Astaga. Otaknya perlu disaring.

Telinga Len memerah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Rin ke kemana saja, asalkan jangan sampai ia melihat Rin. Jangan.

Meskipun lirikan yang dicuri diam-diam tidak bisa dihindari.

"Ah maaf.. maksud gue.."

Akan tetapi, Rin tidak membiarkan Len menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Emang lu pernah nyobain?"

Ucapan Rin sukses membuat Len terdiam infiniti bahasa.

.

.

.

**Case #4 – Tidak berjudul. Detektif Len sudah melenceng dari kasus yang harus ditangani**

"Gue akan nyobain dimasa depan." Ucap Len ditambah dengan kedipan mata.

Len mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Rin sekali lagi—tetapi kali ini untuk alasan yang berbeda. Ia memiringkan wajahnya kearah kiri, seperti namanya Len, _Left_.

Rin menahan napasnya dan untuk sesaat, dimomen berharga yang hanya akan terjadi satu kali, jantung Rin diizinkan untuk berhenti, sebentar saja. Mungkin seluruh sistem tubuh Rin ikut berhenti bekerja, meskipun secara logika itu tidak mungkin.

Len menutup matanya perlahan.

_3.. 2.. 1.. _Bibir Len akhirnya menyentuh bibir milik Rin dengan lembut.

Rin membiarkan matanya terpejam, menikmati setiap detik dari first kissnya karena ia tahu second kissnya tidak akan terasa sama seperti ketika pertama kali mereka melakukannya.

Semuanya terasa sempurna, ayam KFC yang sudah setengah dimakan dan tuhan sebagai saksi momen tersebut—yah, walau ciuman itu terasa seperti ayam KFC—semuanya baik-baik saja sampai seorang anak kecil yang masih innocent mengacaukan segalanya.

".. Mama, mereka lagi ngapain? Wah, mereka kanibal kayak yang difilm-film. Keren ya!" Suara seorang anak kecil memecahkan momen berharga mereka berdua, mengembalikan mereka kepada realita, _hiruk pikuk KFC_.

Dasar anak kecil sialan.

Len melepas ciumannya dengan enggan sembari membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan hal pertama yang dilihat Len adalah.. Rin dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangannya secara bersamaan.

Mereka melirik satu sama lain secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Tatapan mereka akhirnya bertemu.

Lalu, tawa mereka pecah diantara hiruk pikuk KFC.

Mungkin Rin tidak membutuhkan dada yang besar, ia sudah punya satu orang lelaki yang sangat menyayanginya. Kagamine Len.

Dan entah kenapa, masa depan mereka berdua terlihat jelas, untuk sesaat paling tidak.

.

.

.

Bonus Case

**Case #5 – Detektif Kagamine Len dipecat**

Karena 1) tidak serius dalam bekerja. 2) merusak otak seorang anak kecil innocent yang kebetulan lewat ketika mereka sedang berciuman. Dan 3) mecuri sesuatu milik Rin—first kissnya tanpa minta izin.

* * *

**Kagamines First Chu**

**.**

**,**

_fin_

* * *

**notes** oke, harus saya akui, ini fic paling aneh yang pernah saya buat sejauh ini. Ah maaf kalau bahasa indonesianya jelek, udah lama gak nulis fic bahasa indonesia soalnya apalagi kissing scenenya, susah banget. Sejujurnya, ini pertama kali saya menulis kissing scene dalam bahasa Indonesia. Jadi, maksud dari cerita ini : KFC itu singkatan dari Kagamines First Chu. Thanks for reading!

Btw, yang gak tau linguistik itu apa : kecerdasan mengolah kata.

Sekian,

-PiscesAquamarine12


End file.
